


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by satanwearsconverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Prostitute Castiel, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, destiel smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanwearsconverse/pseuds/satanwearsconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Cas. Not today. Not tonight." Dean tried to softly shove Castiel off of him, but he knew it wouldn't work. "Please, Dean? I've been saving myself all night, just for you. Let me relieve your stress, baby. And since you're a regular, tonight's free." </p>
<p>Castiel sat up and rubbed his leather hands up and down Dean's chest, pushing up his shirt as he did it. The leather rubbed at Dean's skin. "You saved yourself for me, huh?" Cas nodded eagearly, leaning down to Dean's ear. </p>
<p>"Of course, baby. You are my favorite, after all." His breath tickled Dean's ear, and he couldn't help his enlarging erection. </p>
<p>Castiel felt it too, and he knew exactly what to do. He put his hand into Dean's pants, palming him in his briefs. Dean let out a breath he had forgotten he was holding and moaned. </p>
<p>"Nice and tight baby, just for you." He let his hand wander Castiel's back, and pulled at the leather straps. "Why don't you show me I'm your favorite?" Dean asked, biting his lip, finally giving in. Castiel licked his lips and fell to his pelvis. "Of course, baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ((official)) smut fic one-shot thing i've ever made. feedback is greatly appreciated.

It was Tuesday.

Tuesday was usually Dean's favorite day of the week.

Tuesday was the night his favorite Prostitute came to his favorite strip joint, "Doll House". 

Many men went to the Doll House to get a girl for the night, but Dean wasn't like many men. Dean came to get a boy--a man. His favorite.

His name was The Angel, and told his clients to call him Castiel. Dean didn't know if that was really his name, but he loved it. 

Castiel wore lots of leather. Dean never really found it attractive until they met the first time. He wore dark make up around his eyes. He was cute and sweet, but could be dark and teasing at the same time. 

It was Tuesday, but Dean wasn't happy. He didn't want to see his Angel. Well, he did, but he wasn't up for anything but small talk and maybe a strip tease. 

Dean had just lost his job.

He worked at a mechanic's store. Fixing cars and stuff. Dean loved it there. He didn't know how he had lost it. He told himself that he would go beg for his job back the next day.

He didn't even know why he was at the Doll House.

Yeah, The Angel would be there, but he was just a prostitute. His favorite prostitute. His only prostitute. Castiel was only trying to make a living, just like Dean. He didn't want anything from him.

No--that's a lie. He did want something from him. They both wanted something from each other. Dean wanted to shove him on the bed, hard, and wanted to dominate him completely. He wanted to fuck him so hard that Cas will feel it until the end of next week. He wanted to force Castiel to his knees and make him choke on Dean's cock. He wanted to fuck him raw and watch him crumble underneath him almost effortlessly. He wanted to pull and grasp Castiel's hair as he fucked him from behind. He wanted to lay him down and fuck him into the bed, or car, or couch, or wherever they would be, and make him come without even touching him.

But he wasn't really in the mood tonight. 

But there he was, standing at the secret door of the Doll House, knocking the secret knock to show he wasn't a cop, and was being revealed the secret men and women wanting to secretly sell their bodies to anyone that would buy, and Dean secretly walked to the dark back rooms where he knew Castiel would be. He still didn't want much. Just a short strip tease, maybe a blow job. But not much.

Desperate women reached out to him, asking if he "wanted a good time". He politely declined. He was there for his Angel. "Whaddya want?" 

A buff man stopped him from going into Castiel's room. "The Angel. C'mon. you know I come here every week." Dean pleaded. The man looked him up and down and let him into Castiel's room. Usually, he had to sign a contract saying he's not an undercover cop, but practically everyone here knew him.

Castiel laid bored on his bed. He was wearing something different today; it looked like he was wearing black leather overalls, connected to his neck with a metal chain. He wore tight black gloves the stretched almost to his elbows. 

He looked incredibly sexy.

Not that he didn't any other time.

He was facing away from Dean, twiddling his fingers. He didn't hear him come in, so Dean cleared his throat. Castiel's head snapped towards him, and a wide smile spread against his cheeks. "Hello, Dean." His smile welcomed Dean, but he knew what he had to do. "Hey, Angel," He started, staring down at his almost naked body. Cas looked up at him innocently smiling, but his eyes were devious and wild.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for much."

"That's what you said last time." Castiel answered, smirking. "You told me you weren't in the mood for much, but you ended up here for hours."

"Well, yeah, but I'm serious this time."

Cas looked at him seriously for a moment, then laughed very loudly. "C'mere." Cas stood and sexily walked to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Dean felt his lips on his neck, and instinctively moaned. But he wasn't having that. "I'm serious, Cas."

"So no foreplay? I always thought the build-up was the best part." He mumbled into Dean's skin.

"That's not what I'm here for." 

"Then what are you here for? I know you aren't just here to talk," He kissed Dean forcefully and unexpectedly, and pulled away as quickly as it happened. "So what do you want?" 

Cas bit his lip and stared up at Dean, his electric blue eyes piercing his own. "I don't--just a blow job?" It was more like a question than statement. 

"I know you want more than that, Dean." 

"No, that's it." Cas kissed his neck again, up Dean's jaw and behind his ear. Dean felt his pants getting tight around his dick and his hands getting clammy. "That's not a blow job." 

"Yeah it is. It's a different kind; renamed "shut up and fuck me". I think you'll like this." Cas forcefully pushed Dean on the bed and climbed on top of him, grinding on him and kissing his neck.

"No, Cas. That's not what I want. I thought I was in charge here." 

"C'mon, Dean."

"No, Cas. Not today. Not tonight." Dean tried to softly shove Castiel off of him, but he knew it wouldn't work. "Please, Dean? I've been saving myself all night, just for you. Let me relieve your stress, baby. And since you're a regular, tonight's free." 

Castiel sat up and rubbed his leather hands up and down Dean's chest, pushing up his shirt as he did it. The leather rubbed at Dean's skin. "You saved yourself for me, huh?" Cas nodded eagearly, leaning down to Dean's ear. 

"Of course, baby. You are my favorite, after all." His breath tickled Dean's ear, and he couldn't help his enlarging erection. 

Castiel felt it too, and he knew exactly what to do. He put his hand into Dean's pants, palming him in his briefs. Dean let out a breath he had forgotten he was holding and moaned. 

"Nice and tight baby, just for you." He let his hand wander Castiel's back, and pulled at the leather straps. "Why don't you show me I'm your favorite?" Dean asked, biting his lip, finally giving in. Castiel licked his lips and fell to his pelvis. "Of course, baby."

He slowly unbuckled Dean's belt, sliding it from his waist in a quick flick. He slowly unbuttoned Dean's denim jeans and kissed his waist, where he saw a thin tanline on Dean's pelvis. Dean bucked his hips, eagear for a blowjob. "Stop teasing me," Dean growled, but it was more like a whimper. 

Castiel smirked at him, and yanked Dean's boxers and pants off in a quick moment, like he's done it a million times.

He has done it a million times. That's his job.

Dean's aching cock jumped when it was freed, surprising Dean so much that he jumped a little. Cas laughed at him and took off his gloves and laid them on the floor next to them. 

He wrapped his hand around Dean's huge shaft, pumping his hand up and down. Dean let out a breathy moan and started thrusting his hips automatically against Cas' hand. 

"Hm... I thought you weren't in the mood?" He laughed. "Fuck, I am now." Dean mumbed. Cas slowly licked the base of his dick up to the tip. It tasted salty, but sweet. "God, Cas. Stop being a fucking tease," Dean moaned.

Cas suddenly took his length, not quite all of it because of how huge it was, but enough to feel it at the back of his throat and make Dean fist his hair in anticipation. "Jesus fucking Christ," Dean breathed. 

He shoved Cas' head down on him and he gagged loudly, but didn't pull back. He could feel himself at the back of his throat and his cheeks were hollowed. "Fuck, you like my cock, Angel?" 

Cas moaned in approval, causing Dean to moan and thrust at the vibration of his response. Dean started slowly trusting into Cas' mouth, and it felt like heaven. 

Dean mumbled some words that Cas couldn't really understand, which told him he was doing his job right. He pulled Dean's dick out of his mouth and made a popping sounds with his cheeks. "Mm, you're so good at that, baby." 

"Only for you," Cas quickly replied, and cupped his balls with his left hand while jerking him off with his right. He put the tip between his lips and sucked, making Dean gasp loudly. "Jesus Christ!" He almost yelled. "Oh, fuck Cas! God, you're amazing. That's fucking amazing..." he trailes off.

Dean began fisting Cas' hair again. "You like sucking this cock?" Dean pulled Cas away from his dick. "You like it?" Cas nodded his head vigourously. "Say it." 

"I like sucking your cock."

"Yeah?"

"I fucking love it." 

"Damn right, you do. Get on your knees. Put your back against the bed."

Cas happily obliged and did exactly what he was told to do. "Gonna fuck your pretty mouth wide open. You want that, baby?"

"Yes, please. Fuck my mouth, please." Cas was sure to always add 'please'. He knew how much Dean loved to hear him beg. "I want you to tell me what you want. Don't be shy, baby." Dean said, rubbing the tip of his dick over Cas' lips, but pulling back abruptly when Cas opened them. 

"I want you to fuck my face. I want your cock all the way at the back of my throat. I wanna swallow all of you. Please, Dean. I want you to fuck my face." Cas pleaded. 

It was true. Cas did want Dean to fuck his face. Dean was his favorite client, and he wanted to make him happy. And Dean loved to hear Cas beg. To him, it was almost as good as the sex itself. "Ah, fuck," Dean said as he jammed his dick down Cas' throat. "Fucking take it..." Dean hissed. 

Dean feels a jolt of plessure and nearly loses it. Cas moaned over his cock and started jerking his own rock-hard dick. He thrusted faster and faster and harsher and rougher. Castiel's throat was starting to hurt, but he loved it. He was gagging all over Dean, and his spit was everywhere. He felt Dean's cock twitch in his mouth and he knew he was close. Dean did too, so he quickly pulled out. 

"Get up on the bed with your ass up." He demanded. "And take everything off. I want you completely naked."

"I love when you get so demanding." Cas moaned. He followed Dean's orders and stuck his ass up all the way and removed his black leather clothing."Look at this pretty little ass hole." Dean said to himself. He stuck a finger in, and they both moaned. "Fuck, Dean. Go deeper, please." Cas breathed. "Want me to go deeper?"

"Mhm..." Cas bit the bed sheets as Dean's finger brushed his prostate.

"Say it. Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock," Cas answered unhesitantly. "God, I want your cock in my ass. I want you to fuck me, Dean, please." Cas begged. He had rehearsed these lines a million other times with a million other men, but the Tuesday nights were the only nights he meant it.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Cas felt another finger enter him, and he yelped out loud as both fingers worked against his prostate. "F-fuck Dean," Cas could barely talk. They had just started and Cas was already getting close. "Am I hitting you right in the right spot?"

"Fuck, Dean, yes!" Cas arched his back and pushed himself back against Dean's fingers and felt a wave of pleasure over him. "Uh-uh, stay still or I'll leave."

"You wouldn't." 

"Try me." Dean taunted. He circled and scissored his fingers inside him and Cas could barely hang on. "Please, Dean, fuck. Give me your cock, please." Cas couldn't take it. "You're so tight, baby. So tight for me." Dean's tongue flickered against his rim, and Cas almost came. "Fuck, Dean. I can't take it." 

"Tell me how you want it."

"Hard. Rough. Fuck me from every angle, please. I don't care how, I just want your cock, please." Cas whimpered. Dean removed his fingers and toyed with Cas' rim. "Mmm..." he moaned. He tried not to move, because he knew Dean would actually leave if he did. Cas gripped the sheets tightly, so tight that his knucles were white. "Please..." he moaned. 

He heard Dean's chuckle from behind him, and he felt his fingers were soon replaced with Dean's cock, circling his rim and pushing in the tip ever so slightly. "You want this cock in your ass?"

"Yes. Please." Cas could barely talk from the frustration he felt. "Say my name, baby." 

"Dean, please." Dean chuckled behind Cas. "Alright, baby. Because you asked so nicely." Dean started slowly pushing into his ass when he moaned. "Son of a bitch, you're so tight." 

When Cas thought he was halfway in, he suddenly pulled out. Cas felt like he was on the brink of tears after his prostate only being brushed. "Dean, don't--" Dean abruptly shoved himself in entirely, hitting Cas' prostate directly in one swift and unexpected moment. "F-f-fuck Dean, oh my God." Cas mumbled.

His vision was white, and all he could feel was happiness. "Fucking hell, Cas. Fuck, you're so tight around my cock. Fucking take it, baby. You like it? You like my big dick in your ass?"

"Fuck, Dean, I love it." Dean started thrusting into him, quick and rough, pulling Cas into each thrust while holding his hips. Dean relishes the tight heat surrounding his cock, rolling his hips into his thrusts as he felt Cas shudder with pleasure. 

"You're so tight..." Dean moved faster, biting his lips as he groaned. "God, you're so hot," Dean mumbled. His hands were fisted into Cas' hair and pulled his head back. "So damn hot for me." 

His hands were holding his hips in a death grip, tight enough for Cas to know there would be bruises. Each thrust Dean made, Cas felt Dean's cock push against his prostate over and over, and he couldn't hold it for much longer. 

"Dean, I'm so close--" Another shriek came unexpectedly from Castiel's lips. "You close, baby?" Cas couldn't even speak; it was just too amazing. Too unreal. Too heavenly. Cas felt like he was floating in mid-air, flying around on Cloud-9. He just nodded quickly, mumbling "yes" and "so close, baby". 

Cas bit down hard on the pillow, his climax coming faster by the second. He started to move his hand to his own cock, which was so hard the tip was almost purple, when Dean snatched his hand and pinned it behind his back. "Nuh-uh. You aren't touching yourself until I say so, alright?"

"O-okay." Cas mumbled. He felt like was going to cry. His prostate was extremely sensitive and someone like Dean, with a cock at least 10 inches big, he felt weightless. Never has he ever been fucked this good. Not even on any other Tuesday night with Dean. This was the best night of his life. Suddenly, Dean pulled out. "No, please--" Cas begged. 

"I want you to ride me." Dean slid under Cas and he quickly straddled him, slickly sliding onto his dick without a moment of hesitation. 

Dean immediately hit Cas' sweet spot, and Cas had to keep himself from screaming. "Damn it, Dean. You're so big. Fuck, I love your cock." Cas moaned. Cas moved his hips in circles, hitting his prostate with every roll and boumcing with each swerve, the way he knew Dean liked.

Dean's head snapped back as expected, and he stared at the ceiling. His lips were nearly twice their size from being knawed down by his teeth. "You're so tight. Oh God...you feel so nice around my cock. Shit, you're so good. You like riding my cock?"

Cas nodded, still unable to speak. "You gonna cum baby?" Cas nodded. Dean's large hand wrapped around his shaft and he jerked him off, first moving slowly then gradually getting faster. 

"Mmh..." Cas mumbled. Cas balanced himself on Dean's chest while hands were pushing on his abdomen. He leaned down to kiss Dean, which he didn't normally do with his clients, and Dean returned the favor, licking into Cas' mouth with force and dominance, and with passion and serenity. "Damn it, Cas. I'm gonna cum in your pretty ass if you-- fuck--!" 

Cas felt Dean's cock twitch inside of him. Dean arched his back high and clenched onto Cas' hips like he would die if he didn't. He rammed into him hard and fast, balls slapping against Castiel's ass. 

"God, Dean," Cas pleaded. "I'm gonna cum, Dean, fuck," Dean stopped him by kissing him roughly. "I want you to cum, Angel, now--" 

He didn't have to tell him twice. "Dean--" Cas moaned, and let go as he saw white stars all around the room. His body was shaking and was on fire. Cas came harder than he ever had in his life. His orgasm was so incredibly intense and he could barely breathe. 

He came all over their chests, sending sticky, white, salty liquid everywhere, just as Dean let go inside of him. "Shit! Fuck! Damn it!" And a collection of more swears, Cas felt Dean fill him up entirely. He grabbed Cas' ass with both hands and squeezed his cheeks, and he forced them down on him. He didn't pull out just yet, though. He continued thrusting into him, making sure he squeezed out every last drop of cum into Cas. 

When Dean finally did pull out, though, he kissed Cas. Not greedily, but sweet and passionately. "That was great." Cas breathed against Dean's lips, pushing himself off of Dean. "It was." Dean agreed. Dean pushed himself up and propped his body up on his elbows. He leaned slightly towards Castiel and stared at his sexy body. 

His hair was wild--more so than usual. His lips were big and red and puffy. His eyes were crazy, like he was high. His entire face was red. He looked tired, but also full of energy.

"Too bad you have to leave."

"Who says I have to leave?" Dean's words surprised them both, and Cas found himself blushing. "Are you staying?" He asked hopefully. "No, you're coming with me." Dean replied. He pulled Cas down to his lips and kissed him slowly. His hands rested on Cas' face and Cas' hands were resting on Dean's chest. "I can't--" Cas started, but his train of thought crashed when Dean started kissing up his neck. 

"Why can't you?" 

 

"I-I mean, this is my job. I can't just leave." 

"Who says you can't?"

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." 

"Come home with me." Dean said, though it sounded more like a question. "You won't want me there." Cas answered, sighing. "That's not true. I wanna get to know you." Dean answered, sitting up completely. "No, you just want to get to know my body." 

"I already know your body. Now I want to know your mind." Cas was blushing very hard now. "Well, if you insist." He answered. Dean smiled wide from ear to ear and kissed Cas softly on the cheek. "C'mon baby, get dressed so we can leave."

Cas looked down at the leather overalls he wore. "I don't exactly haw anything to wear." Cas' deep voice was sexy and seducing to Dean, and it was like a lullaby that lulled him to sleep. "Wear my clothes. Er--wear this shirt and those overalls as pants." Dean suggested. As Cas got dressed, Dean couldn't help staring. He was so beautiful, like an angel. 

When they were both dressed, they stared at each other for a long time. Cas thought about kissing him to break the sexual tension, but Dean spoke up before he had the chance. "Shall we leave?" He asked, smiling widely. "Yes, we shall." Cas answered, equally as happy. Dean led him out of the room and on the way out, slapped Cas' ass. "Wow!" Cas laughed. "I'd love to get to know you." He mumbled the wirds before he knew what he was saying. "What?" Dean asked. "What?" 

"What'd yoy just say?"

"I didn't say anything." 

"Yea, you did. What'd you say?" 

Cas bit his already worried lip. "That I would love to get to know you?" He said nervously. Dean's felt slowly turned red in front of Cas' face. 

"Let's get going, then."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this thingy thing i made. let me know if you guys want any more if this sinful writing. buh-bye :^)


End file.
